Curiosity
by HUTATU
Summary: Mello just doesn't know what to make of his feelings anymore, he's very curious to find out, so he confronts Near. Matt on the other hand is having his own trouble with his own feelings. MelloxNear a little bit of MelloxMatt but barely anything.


Here's a new one, although a little shorter than the others but hey, at least I uploaded! I'm sad to say that this will be the last one to have a happyish mood to it. There will be a new turn of events to the next oneshot that follows this one and ya... it's sad, but don't kill me! Just enjoy this one m'kay? There is a small hint of MelloxMatt (cuz I've suddenly seemed to have been converted o.o') but don't worry I still love MelloxNear! I love both couples very much but I have NO idea which couple I'll settle for at the end of my little series o.o' So anyways, Mello and Matt are still 8, and Near is still 6. Please check out Playing Doctor first, then Taller, and then Stomache before this because it all follows up to this story. So enjoy and review please!

This story was inspired by NearWhiteRabbit on deviant, check her art out already! hahaha

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, but I do own Near... who am I kidding? I don't own ANYONE! TT^TT Neary-pie! Please be mineeeee!

* * *

><p>In the Orphanage founded by Quillsh Wammy in England, before Kira had risen and L had fallen, the new generation of successors were still small and friendly with each other; believe it or not, there was a time of peace.<p>

Mello had been lying in his bed in his shared room with Matt. He was alone at the moment though, nibbling at a chocolate bar half-heartily as he stared at the ceiling thinking hard. Lately Near has been engraved in his mind a lot and strange thoughts and images of him and Near kept appearing. He remembered when they had kissed when playing doctor, remembered having fun when he saw how adorable Near was when he jumped up and down to be taller, and how Near had gotten a stomach ache from eating all his chocolate because he wanted to be like Mello. Wanted to make sure they were friends.

Of course they were friends. Why wouldn't they be? Mello frowned as he began to feel uneasy. Something bad was going to happen soon. He just didn't know what. It had to do with Near and himself though, that's all he knew. Near… he rolled over looking at the wall instead. At that moment, Matt opened the door and greeted Mello cheerfully.

"Hey Mels!" Mello could hear him stop as he came closer to his bed. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing's wrong! I'm just lying on my bed, why do you think something's wrong!" Mello turned around, yelling at him.

"Because I know you better than that." Matt sat down on the bed and smiled at Mello. "C'mon. You can tell me."

Mello just stared at him for a moment before letting out a sigh. "To tell the truth I'm not quite sure. But… I think I need to go see Near."

"Near?" Matt asked confused. "Why? You should play with me instead!" Matt insisted as he tugged on Mello's sleeve playfully.

"I… not now Matt." Mello shoved him out of the way and went out into the hallway, contemplating whether to go search for Near or not. His legs however seemed to have made a decision before his brain could.

Matt just sat on Mello's bed, staring at the door. He wasn't sure why, but he felt a little hurt. Why should he care if Mello wanted to play with Near for today instead of with him? He and Mello always played together anyways so he shouldn't feel... jealous? Was he actually jealous? Matt shrugged the feeling off and took out his DS, playing Phantom Hourglass.

Mello stood in front of Near's room pondering if he should just leave. Why should he leave though? What's he so afraid of? With that thought in mind, he knocked on the door that was separating him from Near. "Come in," Came the sweet voice of Near. Mello stepped inside, leaving the door ajar. "Mello? What is it?" It wasn't often that the older boy would visit Near, especially not alone. Mello, not knowing what to say, just stood there staring at him. "Is something wrong Mello?" Near asked concerned as he set aside his toy robots.

Suddenly, Mello ran over and crouched down where Near was and kissed him fiercely. Near's eyes widened as he stared at the blonde in front of him. All of Mello's thoughts were swirled together, and he couldn't make sense of anything. Why was he kissing Near? Why does he keep having such strange thoughts of the little boy? He quickly pulled away, cheeks flushed red.

Near's own cheeks were a delicate shade of pink. "Why…?"

"I was curious." Mello said hastily, still blushing.

"Curious?" Near asked confused.

"You know! The feeling you get when you desire to learn more about something!" Mello said matter-of-factly.

"I know what curious means Mello; I just don't understand why you were so curious to kiss me."

Stupid Near! "I…. I wanted to know if I had feelings… for… you." Mello looked away embarrassed and frustrated. Near was silent for a moment then suddenly spoke in a whisper. "I'd like Mello to kiss me again… I'm curious too." Mello turned to face him, a shocked expression on his face. "I like Mello very much." He continued and his blush deepened as he looked away.

Mello's blush lessened as he kissed Near again, this time, a very sweet and gentle kiss. He closed his eyes as did Near. They kissed for a long time in peaceful silence, enjoying the innocent kiss of curiosity.

Matt ran away, tears running down the small red-head's face. He had gone over to Near's room so he could play too, but they weren't playing at all. They were… they were kissing each other! Why did this make him so desperately sad? Matt ran back towards his and Mello's room and locked himself inside, trying to sort out his thoughts and feelings. Could it be…. Could it be that he had feelings for Mello? His tears stopped as he actually thought about that. It was true he cared deeply for the blonde and loved spending time with him; he loved every single second when he was with Mello. Perhaps… perhaps he did like him. Matt lay on Mello's bed staring up at the ceiling just like Mello had earlier.

Was that what Mello had been thinking about earlier? That he had feelings for Near? Why Near though? Wasn't _he _Mello's best friend? Had he been replaced as a best friend! Matt stared at the ceiling in horror as he thought of this but he then pretended to slap himself. What was he thinking? He laughed at himself for thinking such things. Mello and him were still gonna be best friends no matter what and he'd always be there for Mello when he needed him most. Mello is probably just playing around with Near like always, he likes teasing him after all. Matt calmed down as he curled into a ball and slept on Mello's bed, a smile on his face.

Mello pulled away, gasping for breath. Near's eyes were a little hazy but he smiled at Mello. "My feelings weren't wrong. They do like you after all." Near said cheerfully as he crawled onto Mello's lap and snuggled. Mello's blush was back on his face in full force but he smiled down at the little sheep, wrapping his arms around him. What was Mello so afraid of? Nothing bad could come out of this. He had no clue of what the future would bring though, revelations would be revealed, love would soon turn to hate, confusion displayed everywhere.


End file.
